


Dancing Shouldn't be Painful

by NewEnglandBoi



Series: Hamanda Week 2020 [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Comedy, Dancing, F/F, Prompt 3: Dancing, hamanda week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewEnglandBoi/pseuds/NewEnglandBoi
Summary: Hannah and Amanda love to dance.They just have different ideas on what dancing is.
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Series: Hamanda Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830859
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dancing Shouldn't be Painful

**Author's Note:**

> Hamanda Week Prompt #3: Dancing!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to Monkerstar for all their help!

Amanda and Hannah both loved to dance.

Hannah considered it to be one of the highlights of their relationship, how well they could manage to maneuver around each other on a dance floor, either with coordinated tangos, or more intimate slow rocking back and forth towards the end of a night, it made for a good time.

Except they had very different ideas of what dancing was.

To Hannah, organized, courtly dancing was the correct form. One where the focus was more on the ability of the dancer to properly move in a way that conveyed grace and composure, and didn’t wear anyone out too much. 

Amanda on the other hand preferred the wild and disorganized dances frequent in streets, nightclubs, and anywhere else she could get into with a good disguise. She loved how improvisational it all was, and it wasn’t too different from the moves she could pull off on a broom, which made it pretty attractive to her.

“I’m telling you Han,” Amanda said, brushing her girlfriend’s hair absentmindedly. “That courtly dancing junk is sooo boooring! How do you even stand it?”

Hannah put down the textbook she was studying from. Studying before bed was a nightly habit she and Barbara had picked up after arriving at Luna Nova (and subsequently becoming roommates with someone who spent every minute studying - as far as Hannah could tell). It didn’t hurt, and if anything it put her to sleep faster than any other book otherwise. The dusty tomes that filled the classrooms were magical in that regard.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Why yes, Miss England.” Amanda put on her best imitation of a posh British accent, which sounded more like Finnelan as time went on. “After all, isn’t obvious that the superior form of dancing is to take five steps to the right, no more no less, followed by clapping your hand precisely three times at the exact same volume, then spinning with your partner, and repeating ad nauseum for the rest of a song that drags on longer than the ramblings of our professors?”

Getting a good chuckle out of that, Hannah set down the textbook on the nearby nightstand, and turned to face Amanda. “Well, seeing it is a lot different than experiencing it, so maybe I should take you to a ball sometime, show you how it’s really done.”

Amanda’s eyebrow raised a bit. “Oh really?”

“Well yes. Frankly I think that you might enjoy it, if you put aside that opinion of yours. Besides, what kind of dances do you attend? In my opinion, the things you’d see at nightclubs and street performances are things you could hardly call dancing.”

Amanda tilted her head. “Oh yeah? Maybe I should take you to a rave, or maybe a disco event one of these days. Let you see what it’s like to let loose and have some real fun.”

“Oh please, as if. I would never stoop to the low of attending such a thing. Besides, those things are practically breeding grounds for diseases!” Hannah made a disgusted face. “That and all of the sweaty, undulating masses grinding against each other? Ugh, I don’t think I’d ever want to go near such a thing.”

“Well I’d never attend one of those fancy-schmancy balls you’re so fond of. They’re all so judgy at those things, always critiquing every little detail as if everyone there has nothing better to do with their lives!” Amanda’s mood seemed to darken a bit. “Only good thing is the food, and even then I know Jasna can do better most of the time. I wouldn’t last five minutes before I’d try to get kicked out. Or steal something. Or duel someone. Or all three.” 

Hannah chuckled, her girlfriend’s aptitude for trouble still managed to amaze her. “Well, I still suggest you at least give this kind of dancing a try. Doesn’t need to be in front of a crown, just you and me. I’ll teach you as best I can.”

“Awww, babe!” Amanda said, giving off a wide, cocky smile. “That’s so sweet! I’ll do the same, show you how to do some real moves. You’ll be learning from the expert herself!” She gestured to herself smugly. Hannah rolled her eyes at this, shaking her head.

“So tomorrow, we’ll head down to the gym, and there we’ll try out each other’s forms of dancing, see if it’s really all we’re cracking it up to be.” Amanda gave Hannah a small, genuine smile.

Hannah groaned in return, before returning the smile, giving her girlfriend a hug. “Oh alright, don’t think I can say no to that look you're giving me.”

“Oh? Are my dashing charms just that powerful?”

Hannah playfully punched her on the shoulder, giggling to herself. 

“No that’s not it,” Amanda mused, patting Hannah’s head. “It’s probably because your gay for me, aren’t you?” 

She could feel Hannah’s move, adjusting herself so she was sitting on Amanda’s lap facing her, with her arms over Amanda’s shoulders and their faces looking directly at each other. Hannah leaned in until their foreheads softly bumped against one another. Their lips were so close to touching, Amanda could feel her own anticipation growing.

“Whatever you say babe.”

And then Hannah kissed her. And Amanda kissed back.

__________

There was no one in the gym except for them. 

It was a Saturday, so everyone else was busy with...whatever else they were doing. Hannah and Amanda had brought themselves down to the usually empty gym, which was already a clear space as it was, and brought with them some spare shoes, a music player, some water, and a few snacks (courtesy of Jasminka and the cooking lessons she was giving Hannah).

“So, I guess we’ll start with that courtly dancing stuff, or whatever you call it.” Amanda said, doing a few stretches with her arms and legs before they got started.

Hannah hit the start for the music she had set up for this, and a soft waltz began to drift forward from the speakers to fill the room with its sound. She’d learned how to dance to this song, so it couldn’t be too hard to teach Amanda this, right?

“Alright, should be fairly easy to get started. We’ll start with the post itself.” 

Hannah stood in front of Amanda. “So first we just…do this.” Hannah guided Amanda’s hands so that one would rest on her hip and another on her shoulder. After that her own hands would find their way to similar positions on Amanda. “Okay, that looks about right.”

“You sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Of course I do, I’ve just never had to teach it before. That and I’m trying to remember the lessons I got as a kid.” Hannah explained, adjusting her hand a bit to what she thought was more correct.

“Okay, now is the part where we start moving.” Hannah said, trying to remain composed even though she and Amanda were very very close physically at the moment, so anyone who decided to walk in on them would see them in a potentially compromising position, if they didn’t know the context. “We’ll take three steps to the left, on three okay?”

Amanda nodded.

“One. Two. Three.”

They began moving. In opposite directions. That was until Amanda realized that by ‘left’ Hannah had meant _her_ left, and began moving in that direction to keep them from untangling themselves.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, now we take…-er, you take three steps back, I take three steps forward. Three...Two...O- Oh!”

They’d made it past two of the steps just fine, but on the third one, Amanda tripped on either her or Hannah’s foot and tumbled down, bringing Hannah with her down to the floor. Hannah groaned, before realizing she’d landed face first on Amanda’s chest, and that Amanda herself was blushing like mad. “S-sorry...again.”

“It’s fine dear, let’s just get up and try again.”

“You sure?” Amanda said with a coy smile. “Maybe we could stay like this for a while? Doesn’t sound like a terrible idea to me.” 

Hannah brought a hand up to Amanda’s cheek. “Dear, I’d love to.”

“Alright then-”

“Later.”

“Awwww…” Amanda pouted, before reluctantly standing up with Hannah.

“So, where were we?” Hannah said, as they got back into position. “Next is three steps to my right, your left, okay?” Amanda nodded in return.

One. Two. 

“Ow!” Hannah exclaimed, her food having been stepped on.

“Shit, sorry.” Amanda said.

“No matter,” Hannah got out through gritted teeth, “Let’s just try again.”

One... Two...

“OW!” Amanda screeched, stopping to hold her foot as Hannah knelt beside her.

“You sure you’re not wearing heels?” Amanda asked.

“Pretty sure.” Hannah said. “Are you sure you’re not doing this on purpose?”

“Yes! I’m trying my best here! I’m not good at this whole ‘being careful’ junk.” Amanda said as she stood up again.

“Aww, want me to kiss it better darling?” Hannah said, making a cute face, with Amanda leaning in to peck her on the lips. 

“I think I feel better already.” she said, another smug smile on her face as Hannah grabbed some water.

“I think we’ll try out your method for a little while, take a break from this and come back to it, see how things go.” Hannah said, handing a second water bottle to Amanda and taking a swig of her own.

“Sounds good. I’ll just have you follow along with what I do, if that’s fine.”

“Alright, lead the way.”

After setting down their waters, they got to work, Amanda taking the lead as she had Hannah copy her motions, as she shuffled around the room, the disco song (or was it a rave song? Hannah couldn’t tell the difference) came forth. Fast and upbeat, Hannah was working up a sweat keeping up with the varied motions. When Amanda crouched down and jumped, Hannah did the same, only to mess up the landing a bit and begin to tumble…

Directly towards Amanda.

There was a loud thud as they slammed into one another head first, both falling to the ground in groaning heaps of pain and embarrassment.

“Sorry…” Hannah groaned, gripping her skull that was beating like a base drum

“It’s fine babe. It happens. Ooow…” Amanda rubbed her head. It felt like she’d spent too long partying, but with Hannah. Actually that sounded more appealing than partying, now that she thought about it.

After a few minutes of groaning and apologies had passed, they got back into the routine of sorts, this time with a slower song. To Hannah, it was a bit more heartfelt than the last one, but that didn’t stop Amanda from doing moves that flowed across the space provided to her, in ways that left Hannah confused on just how she’d do that without hurting herself.

“How...are you doing this...so easily?” Hannah huffed. She wasn’t an athlete by any means, but by the Nine she was sure she’d die from moving this much.

“Practice! I do this a lot, even on my broom!” Amanda called back. “And lot’s of improv!” 

“Makes sense.” Hannah grumbled under her breath, watching as Amanda turned towards her and began to do a spin on her hands, her legs kicked out as she moved in a circle.

Hannah tried to do the same, getting low to the ground and moving herself so her stomach was facing upwards, and then kicking her legs out and moving with her arms, trying to copy Amanda’s motions.

And then one of her shoes flew off.

And smacked Amanda right in the forehead.

__________

“This was a terrible idea.”

Hannah mused this from one of the gym’s benches, holding a cold water bottle up to Amanda’s forehead. Yeah, that was going to leave a bruise. 

“You can say that again.” Amanda said, fiddling with the music player to have a few different songs play out as they relaxed.

“Oh, I like that one!” Hannah exclaimed. There was something about it that she just...liked. It was upbeat and...Hannah didn’t know, it just felt fresh to her in a way. It felt nice to listen to. Nicer than she had expected. 

“I can give you the playlist I have for this sometime, and we can listen to it together!” Amanda said enthusiastically.

“Sounds good. As for the dancing?”

“I think we should just stick to our own styles. For our own sakes.”

“Good idea.”

Dancing was something Amanda and Hannah both liked. But they had differing ideas on what dancing was. And they were fine with that.

Hannah, as she was coming to realize, liked the music Amanda liked. Something that she felt they could both bond over.

Without accidentally hurting each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Listening to the Va-11 Hall-A Soundtrack.
> 
> Me: Yes, I can see LWA characters dancing to this.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
